the_greenhousefandomcom-20200213-history
Mordi's New Friend
Mordi's New Friend,' ''is the forty-first episode of Season One of The Greenhouse. It aired at 6:30 on Friday March 21st 2014. Recap In the last several episodes, the main focus of Ellali and Daniel's mission, is to learn more information about Judy's plan, by using Natalie as a spy. Natalie, meanwhile, must come to terms with her memory loss, as she struggles to enter back into her old life, and starts to date Alfie again. Iftach, heartbroken about Ellali's new relationship with Daniel, is more suspicious than usual, and is trying to avoid Amy. Judy has almost killed a comatose Robbie, until Natalie realises what has happened and rushes back to save him. Detailed Summary The episode starts with Natalie rushing into Robbie's room and disconnecting his IVF, therefore saving him. She calls Louis for help, causing a despaired Judy to leave the room, frustrated at the fact that her mission has failed. Robbie wakes up, pleasing a happy Natalie and Louis. Judy confronts Natalie, suspicious after Natalie called Louis. Alfie comforts a broken Natalie, shaken up after her brief discussion with Judy. After a short threaten from Robbie, Judy is extremely angry. Meanwhile, a distraught Iftach is playing his guitar when Amy comes in. They argue and Iftach reminds Amy that they have broken up, as Amy leaves crying. A few minutes later, Ellali comes in to apologise to Iftach about the events of the past few weeks. Ze'ev and Judy are chatting on the phone, discussing the new problem they face; an awoken Robbie. Ellali introduces Iftach to the group investigating her Mother and Judy's connection, whilst Natalie recruits Alfie in, too. After discussing the new strategies, the group has a clash of leaders between Iftach and Daniel, resulting in some bickering moments and hesitation. Amy, now alone and upset about her confrontation with Iftach, decides to talk to Sophie. Both of them notice that a majority of their team has disappeared (for Amy; Iftach, Ellali, Dina and Robbie, and for Sophie; Natalie, Daniel and Alfie). Amy devises a plan to spy on them, but a loyal Sophie refuses, disgusted by Amy's behaviour. Natalie decides to enroll Sophie in the group too, as she reveals the reason behind her sudden changes of behaviour (due to being hypnotised by Judy). At the end, Amy notices Robbie, and introduces herself. As the camera pans away, Amy comments on how empty the lunch hall is, hinting on a new alliance between Robbie and Amy. Memorable Quotes '''Amy: I'm not interrupting you am I? Iftach: It's okay. Amy: About the photograph, I just wanted you to see, that she Ellali is not in love with you anymore. * Iftach: '''Well done Alfie, you should really join the Ravens…We're all brains. '''Daniel: No thanks, we'd rather keep him with us. Trivia/Notes *This episode marks the beginning of the problems to come, after the newly formed group begin to experience leadership problems. *This is the episode that Amy meets Robbie. *The title is a reference to Robbie, as he has become (Prime Minister) Mordi's New Friend.